Kokoro Wo Hirai Te
by BokuraNoLoveStyle
Summary: What happens if Yuuri never went back to Blood Pledge Castle and continued to find his dream career as a major league baseball player? After ten years pass at blood pledge and Yuuri finds it's not as he hoped it'd be. Yuuram
1. The Game

**Bokura: **Alrighty so I am definitely in the writing mood and a wonderful plot somewhat popped in my head, there's a few holes here and there , but I'm hoping things will fall into place as I write. Plus not only that but I got to read the final chapter of Saiyuki Gaiden, gah it's so cute I just want to glomp it, especially Goku. But I probably shouldn't get sidetracked. I shall play some inspiring music aka "Why" by Ayaka and write about an anime that is not mine….

* * *

**Kokoro Wo Hirai Te**

_Yuuri's POV

* * *

_

I glanced outside my apartment windows as the sunlight danced across my opened curtains. Letting out a sigh, the towel that I was using to dry my hair was thrown towards the laundry basket as I put on my uniform. Blue stripes were etched on white and a blue cap sat upon my black hair. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection.

A smile showed on my face as my dreams were finally answered after all that practice day after day. I tucked a strand of my black hair underneath my cap so I would not have it hanging in my face as I played today.

'_You can do this Yuuri. Just like the other times you've played. This should be no different, it's the same game, same rules……Just has a contract with them…and fans that are across the whole world…oh and it's on national television….NO! Can't think about that! Just deep breaths……'_

My eyes closed as I relaxed and grabbed my things as I ran out the door, leaving the empty place behind to catch a ride with one of the teammates from my school. I sat back on his leather seat as his red Mercedes-Benz Convertible raced through the bustling traffic. Okay, so a part of me was praying throughout the entire ride that we would survive, but who said anybody had to know that?

"So are you excited Yuuri? It's our first big game! Man…to think just a year ago we were playing our senior year dreaming for this day." Itaki claimed as his brown hair swept back, his eyes covered by his sunglasses, but I could tell the excitement in his voice.

I gave a nod, but knew he probably wasn't paying attention so I spoke up. "Yeah, it's a dream come true."

"What's wrong? Ya nervous or something?" He glanced towards me as I gave a nod of my head. "Eh there's no reason to be! You are one of the greatest players out there ya know that? That's why they chose you! To think you've got the fastest arm in all the leagues, giving them a record speed from home plate to second base, they're calling you a prodigy."

I felt my face heat up as he kept giving me compliments. "Yeah, well I've got somebody to thank for that…." I gave a soft smile as caring brown eyes with brown hair appeared in my mind.

I guess I must have been out of it because the next thing I knew we were in front of the stadium and I could feel the butterflies fly around in my stomach. "Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick…" I said holding my stomach, my bag in my other hand.

I felt a pat on my back as I watched Itaki walk past me and head for the stadium doors. I quickly caught up with him so I would not get lost, even though I've been here so many times on my own that I knew the place like the back of my hand. As I trudged through the dark hallways I saw a figure standing there , relaxing against the wall and as I got closer I realized who it was.

"Murata! I didn't know you'd be here! Don't you have classes today?"

"Eh, I figured watching my best friend play his first major league game was more important. Besides, I've got time before I have to go do something."

"You're the best!" I gave him a friendly hug and heard him laugh.

"Alright , alright. That's enough Shibuya. You should probably go get with the team before they start wondering where you disappeared to."

I gave a nod and started to run towards the locker room , waving to Murata before I left his sights completely.

'_I knew I could always count on him.'

* * *

_

My heart started to race as I put down my catcher's mask and the batter from the opposing team began to stride over, his bat hitting his cleats to get the sand from the cracks out. I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath a I waited for him to get ready. My black eyes glanced over to see his position.

'_Okay.. he's on the outside corner, further back….got it.'_

My fingers spread to show a drop ball as my hand hit my left leg to show to go outside, further from the batter. I let a smirk play my lips as the pitcher got ready and threw a strike. As the pressure hit my glove I quickly threw it back and got ready for the next ball. I took notice of the way he scooted forward and automatically motioned to pitch on the inside. Next thing I knew the ball was headed towards the deep outfield.

"Wimp…"

I had to do a double take and I couldn't help but watch the batter run around the bases, only to have gotten called out as the left fielder caught the ball. The man slowed down in his running and took off his helmet to reveal a bald headed man , with a determined look. I took a deep breath and shook my head getting into position once again.

_'Why am I suddenly thinking about them all again? It's been years since I've been back there……Why now?'_

"You alright kid?" I looked up at the umpire who had , surprisingly, orange hair and blue eyes that stared at me with concern. I quickly shut my eyes and saw the older man, with deep black hair look at me. I just gave a quick nod of my head and I guess he took it as an 'I'm alright.' Since the next thing I heard come from behind me was a , "Play Ball!!"

* * *

The next nine innings went better than I could have expected, even though in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder why exactly things happened the way they did in the first few moments of the game. But all of it was pushed aside as our team got the first big win of the season. Like usual the whole team decided to go out to celebrate, and so we chose to hit one of the ramen shops in town, since some of us weren't old enough to hit the bars.

A fresh pot of ramen was put in front of me and on the count of three we all decided to see who could slurp it down the fastest. I didn't win of course, but I didn't expect to. I kept laughing at our pitcher , Hitsuya, since he kept chooking on it and caused some of the noodles to come out of his nose. Who knew that the people I would worship back then could ever be so relaxed?

When we all parted ways and Itaki took me home, I couldn't wait to go up and just take a bath. I stuck my keys in the old door and threw my bag on the ground, taking my shirt off as I continued my trek towards the bathroom. I opened the closet door and grabbed a clean towel and washcloth.

_'You know I've never realized how much I would miss my old bath that I could just float in if I wanted….'_

Quickly I slapped myself on my head to get that thought out.

"Alright Shibuya there is no more thinking about that!!!" I told myself determined and decided to undress the rest of me and sit down in the tub.

_'But I do wonder how everyone is doing without me…I'm sure they're alright since it's been more than five years here, which means its been double the amount there…..maybe even triple….'_

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Soon a mischievous smile flashed in my mind and I could feel my body swirling like old times down the water drain.

* * *

**Bokura: **Okay so I know I'm starting off rather slowly-ish but don't most stories that are more than a chappie long? Next will be Wolfram's pov I think…and to all those who have read my others and don't believe I can keep up wth this, I will prove ya wrong…I hope! I actually wrote down on my comp. What I want to happen in this story, so there is a lot of angst on the way! So review and you may just get another chapter soon ;)


	2. What's Happening?

**Bokura:** Alright! Look at me go! I am actually updating again for something! Woot! It's been awhile so this feels good lol. So some good news, I actually started feeling more creative again! I was having a moment where I just didn't feel like doing anything since I worked so much , but now I'm out of hiatus! 'Course I may have to erase my story for FFVII because I don't know what I'm doing, but so many people want more, so I may read over that and see what I can do. OH! And I drew a picky yesterday! Of Zack and Cloud yea! I hate how I did Cloud's lips , but my brother says he likes it. Wow I really rambled didn't I? Well I just want to thank all the people who reviewed last chappie and I hope I get more this time. Um…I don't own this anime either, so this is purely fan made and obviously none of this happened 'cuz season three proves that. Yea….

* * *

**Kokoro Wo Hirai Te**

_Normal POV_

* * *

Darkened clouds rode passed along the sky, showing the disturbances in Shin Makoku. Yuuri , had noticed this but decided against wondering about it, passing it off as a simple storm. He looked around at his surroundings expecting a load of people to run out towards him offering him warm clothes and an emotion filled greeting, but all he got was one single body, staring at him with a look of confusion.

Confused eyes turned to a neutral state as the boys glasses shone with light to block his emotions. "It's nice to see you here again Shibuya."

Yuuri's head tilted with a sense of confusion and a chill rolled down his spine as his memory finally remembered just where this place was. "What am I doing near Shinou's temple?Wait….why are you here?"

Murata gave a cough and walked out giving Yuuri a robe to wear until he got inside to get some clothes. "I'll explain when you get inside. Now come, before you're seen."

Yuuri gladly took the robe and wrapped it around himself as he followed Murata into the huge temple. His black eyes drifted around him as he looked for Ulrike in her usual spot here in the temple. Nobody crossed his path as he entered Murata's room he would stay in while here at Shin Makoku. Clothes were passed to him as Murata walked towards the door.

"When you're done here, meet me in the shrine, alright?"

A nod was given as an answer and the door clicked shut, leaving Yuuri alone to get dressed. His two fingers pulled the elastic strip out and a sweat drop formed on his head as his eyes drooped in disappointment.

"And here I thought I would never have to wear this thing again……."

"Oh, but you do look rather magnificent in it don't you agree?" A seductive voice sounded around Yuuri, causing the man to jump at the noise.

He quickly wrapped the robe tighter around himself turning in the direction of the voice. "Sh-Shinou!"

"The one and only." A smirk crossed the ancients face as his blonde hair was flipped back some, his blue eyes sparkling in mischief. "Now why must you cover yourself? Do you really think I haven't seen you before?"

Stutters were his only answer as the red faced Yuuri couldn't think of what to say to that.

"Now, now , I was only joking. Seems you haven't matured in that department within the ten years you've been gone."

"Wh—what are you doing in here?"

The majestic figure strode across the room and sat upon Murata's bed, immediately crossing his legs. His form leaned back to rest on his hands and his eyes took in the sight of the older Yuuri before him.

"Must I explain that to you? I mean I was the one to bring you here, in a way. It would be rather rude of me to ignore your presence now wouldn't it?"

"What? Wait what do you mean in a way?"

"Well you were the one thinking about Shin Makoku, I just gave you that extra push to bring you here. Not to mention letting you visualize your loved ones you left here." He gave a smirk. "It really has been to long since you've made contact don't you agree, my sage?" His blue irises grazed over to the door.

Yuuri just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, wondering what Shinou was talking about. Soon, the door opened to reveal Murata, a slight twitch on his eyebrow.

"You really couldn't have waited until we got there could you? I thought the deal was that you would speak with Yuuri inside the shrine."

"Oh , but I was just so curious to see him again. You can't blame me, since you got to see him each day." The old king gave a slight pout, causing Murata to roll his eyes.

"Would you just come on and leave Yuuri to dress in peace?" He asked waiting for Shinou to waltz out of his room.

Shinou gave a sigh and stood, "You know, I fell in love with how you bossed others, but now you're just taking advantage."

* * *

Water cascaded down the rocks, giving off a serene feeling. The room seemed darker than usual, mainly getting light from the sun through the colored glass, but now that the sun wasn't giving off it's light, the source came from the many candles placed within the room.

Murata had sighed again for the fiftieth time at the way his old king was behaving, a perverted old man who claims he hasn't seen anything in years, yet it was only just a few hours ago. The double black clenched his fist and finally let out a deep breath, calming his nerves and to instead focus on the matter at hand, Yuuri. Not only was it the wrong time for him to finally, after years, return, but he was certain Shinou would not let him return to his home before seeing how his departure effected everyone in the castle. That was what Shinou told him , he knew, but he just didn't believe he would do such a thing.

'_What am I talking about? You knew that old geezer gets off on other peoples misery.'_

Click clacks of shoes echoed in the deep room as Yuuri came into view with his old school uniform on. His hands kept picking at the fabric as he began to moan aloud at his distaste. "Murataaaaa….why do you have this thing? And why does it fit me?"

Murata shook his head, a smile on his face. "A sage always has to be prepared if his King decides to come back. And I seriously doubt any fellow citizens would feel comfortable with their king in a baseball uniform each day."

"…..You know I can't be their king Murata….I told you that a long time ago. Besides I have a career now and I can't just walk away from that."

Murata gave a nod of understanding, but Shinou just gave a yawn.

"You say that you won't just walk away from your career , but isn't that what you did on that day ten years ago?"

"That was different!" Yuuri argued, his hands clenched into tight fists, causing his nails to dig into his skin.

"Oh? Explain to me how that was any different?" Shinou said in wonder.

"…I…"

"Exactly you can't think of how it is."

"They didn't need me! If they did I wouldn't have had the choice!"

What was once amusement turned into anger as Shinou stood and walked over to Yuuri. "Is that so? And what makes you think that your team can't just go and find another player to take your spot? What makes you so sure that nobody needed you here? You haven't seen the atrocities I have since you been gone." Blue eyes were like fire as they stared down deep into the charcoal ones that was in front of them.

A soft hand was softly holding onto Yuuri's clothed shoulder, giving it the comfort it needed and leading him to take a seat. Murata was the one to stand in front of Yuuri now and instead of anger, a look of sadness stared back.

"Relax Shibuya. I know you don't wish to be king and you wanted to be an ordinary person, but…" He let out a soft sigh. "…you need to understand where Shinou is coming from and to do that you need to know what has been happening here recently."

Yuuri's eyes glanced back and forth at Shinou and his loyal friend in both worry and confusion. "What…what's going on? Everything is fine right? We're allies with almost every country, sure there's the few that refuse to join our side, but the others can take care of it right?"

"You have much faith in them…but not every country will be as gentle as you think. Many of them wish for bloodshed among our people and its allies. A place without their original king is like an opening for them."

Yuuri stared at Shinou's back as he was talking, an uneasiness fell upon him. "But…didn't you say you had found a replacement?" He looked at Murata then. " You told me everything was fine."

Murata closed his eyes. "I wasn't lying when I said that. We were fine then and we do have a king, but the citizens wanted you , the allies wanted you to give them command, to give them their support in their time of need."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

Shinou interrupted Murata before he could explain. "Because Yuuri. You were the one that claimed to never come back. You chose your path of an ordinary lifestyle in which you would never come back here. You made it quite clear and though my sage requested it, Wolfram knew it would be of no help, along with the others."

"….Wolfram?"

Murata nodded his head. "Yes, Von Bielefeld was the one chosen to take your place…"

Yuuri shook his head, "But he didn't want to be a King. Why didn't he refuse to take my place?"

"Because , even if he didn't want to, he was the only one who could truly understand what it is you wanted for this country and being the one to be engaged to you also helped the decision of being the one to take your place."

"Which, that engagement has been annulled as of now." Shinou cut in , his body now turned towards the others.

"How? Did he do it himself?"

Shinou gave a snort. "Did you really think he would wait forever for you Yuuri?"

"No, but…."

"If you really must know, your engagement becomes annulled after a certain amount of time. After five years if there is no wedding then all ties of engagement are cut. It's as simple as that. Of course I highly doubt it held any effect on Wolfram after already having no relationship to begin with."

Murata rolled his eyes. "Don't you think we are getting a bit off topic? Shibuya, listen to me. Nothing around here is the same anymore….other than Anissina's deadly inventions. …. "

"What's changed Murata?"

"….There's a war going on Shibuya. It hasn't been going on long , but it's been bound to happen eventually. Not only that , but people are different here….But I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough…."

* * *

**Bokura: **So that's the end of this story , please check out my other writings……….Just kidding! I'd hope you think I was, 'cuz this would just be a sucky story if that's all you got! Anyways, I do hope you like and I tried throwing in a bit of Murata/Shinou in there for you fans of them ^^ . But now I'm gonna go read my other ones and see if theres any updating I can do for them today =) Please Review it makes me write faster!!!


	3. Stuffed In a Closet

**Bokura:** Oo Oo I'm back (dances) Didja miss meh? Hee hee just kidding, but I do want to say thank you to all those reviewers! Reviews make my day and there's a very special day coming up soon, my birthday! What would I like for my birthday? Well reviews would be nice ha or heck if you want to give me Renji I'd love that!(maybe a lil renji/OC ficcy perhaps? I got character info! Lmao) Lol well I won't take up much time rambling this time around, so I will leave you all till the end of this chapter! I don't own this anime at all 'cuz if I did Wolfram and Yuuri would have at least confessed to one another.

* * *

**Kokoro Wo Hirai Te**

_Normal POV_

_

* * *

_

An older man sat behind his Oakwood desk, mumbling to himself and massaging his temples as the headache pulsed behind his eyes. He had been sitting here for what felt like days , trying to straighten his troops out and figure out how to go about in battle. Whenever he had time to take a break he silently cursed the idiot that decided to leave , but it's not like he had time to do that anymore. Besides the only reason he cursed the fool in the beginning, he remembered, was because of what his little brother had to go through. He knew Wolfram didn't want the throne especially after seeing how his mother had gotten. Another sigh followed that memory and he squashed it out by grabbing another piece of paper and making a chart of the troops.

The door creaked open and a smiling face greeted the frustrated glare. The brunette gave a slight laugh and walked over to sit in front of the man. "You know Gwendal, another crease is going to form on your forehead if you keep glaring."

"What is it you want Conrad? We don't have time for this."

A sigh was released from the half human and a frown was apparent now. "I know….you're right. As for why I'm here , Yozak has gotten back from his mission and would like for all of us to discuss what he found out about the human nation."

"Fine. Tell him to meet us in a few minutes."

"In Wolfram's quarters? You know he will want to hear as well."

"……..I'll be there in a moment."

Conrad gave a nod and got up, taking his leave and shutting the door behind him quietly. Gwendal stood , facing the window and what used to be angered eyes, turned into sadness as he clenched his fist. He cursed everything but it all just came back to Yuuri in the end. For once he had actually given trust and protection to someone outside the castle even after despising the kid when he first came here. But in the end Yuuri turned his back on his kingdom and made his life hell. Not only for himself but for his whole family and if he were to come across Yuuri again, he'd make sure to destroy hi and bring him back only to destroy him again.

His back turned the window and his black ponytail flipped in the air as he left the room, missing the image outside of two double blacks running in the training grounds.

* * *

The room was dull and boring, the only bit of color was the floor with a deep red carpet to contrast against the dark cherry desk that sat in the middle of the room. Darkened emerald irises faced upward at the four that stood in front of his desk, the fifth making his entrance later than the others. He gave a sigh and motioned for them to go ahead and talk as he sat his pen down on the desk, giving them his full attention. The blond headed mazoku looked at the double black and noticed that he was acting different, but ignored it as being just something Murata did. Little did he know the black headed sage was desperately hoping to Shinou that nobody noticed the addition to the storage closet. Had Murata known Yozak was back and there was going to be a meeting he never would have snuck Yuuri over to spy on the others.

Yozak took his seat on one of the many chairs and glanced at their king, who seemed to have aged so much. What was once a fiery, spoiled child was now mature to the point he could easily mistake him as somebody Gwendal's age if he didn't know any better. Lively emerald eyes were now a dull green and even the way his hair shone like the sun before, now seemed to be a soft wheat color that went past his shoulders some. The way his posture was seemed to be tired , but refused to give up on anything , and even his voice seemed to be deeper. Yozak closed his eyes and kept quiet about it all, besides he was sure everyone noticed by now, no use preaching to the choir.

Conrad gave a cough and looked at Wolfram who was staring at Murata, with his eyebrow raised and Conrad couldn't help but smile knowing his little brother was in there somewhere. "As you've noticed Yozak is back and we figured he could tell us all at the same time what he found out."

Wolfram turned his full attention to his brothers and he gave a nod towards Yozak.

Yozak sat up a little straighter and got into his business mode, his blue eyes looking towards the king. "Would you like a story or just what's important?" He gave a smirk.

"….You know we just need the important facts…"

"Neh, such a party pooper anyways, we did our investigation and there wasn't much that we could confirm right away. We kept hearing them talk about having some secret weapon, but as we looked and talked to more people it seems more like a rumor than anything."

"So your being there was a waste?"

"Eh, not really." He gave a playful wink. "It seems they have their own leader who claims himself as human , but I could tell right off the bat there was something different about him. Just doesn't feel right to me."

"But you don't know what isn't right with him…"

"Uh…no, just a gut feeling. None of his soldiers said anything was out of the usual, and I couldn't get close to his little bodyguard."

This time Conrad peeped into the conversation. "Bodyguard?"

Yozak gave a nod. "Yeah, little bugger would go step by step with the guy and whenever one of the soldiers acted out of line all he'd have to do is look at them and they'd return to their duties."

"Well that's nothing different. It's the same here…"

Yozak just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to think of it, sure they wouldn't disobey, but with the way they seemed to have a emotionless face as they turned back around was what got to him.

* * *

The room was stuffy and cramped as Yuuri tried to get situated. He let out a light huff, not quite understanding why he had to be with the cleaning equipment. Okay, that's a lie, he completely understood, but in a friggin' closet?! He could have easily stayed in the temple or better yet he could have returned home , so that way he wouldn't have to face everyone after leaving them all. But he doubted he could leave that easily not after being told what was going on. He wanted to see how everyone was coping, especially Wolfram and Greta. Greta…..how he missed his adopted daughter, but he doubted she'd want to see his face after so long.

He gave a gasp as he moved inside the closet and the next thing he knew all of the brooms and bucket clattered around him and slammed against the door, surely making noise for one of the maids to hear if they were around. He hoped to Shinou that it went by unnoticed, but with how he acts his doom was sure to come soon enough.

Without skipping a beat the door popped open, revealing what must have been a new maid as her purple hair and green eyes looked at Yuuri in horror.

"G—ghost!!!!Theres a ghost of the old king!!!!!!"

"Uh…h-hold on a mo-gah!" He tripped trying to get to the purple dressed maid that scurried down the hallway trying to get somebody's attention.

Thoughts of his oncoming death if word got out was the only thing that ran through his head as he hurried after the maid. He turned the corner and as soon as he hit a person's back he knew he was in trouble. He looked up from the ground and came across a woman with dark brown wavy hair and eyes that matched. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man on the floor and she gave a gasp her mouth covered by her tan hand.

"G—Greta?" Yuuri asked in awe at the girl that used to be so little looked like she could be about his age only a few years younger.

"Y-yuuri?"

* * *

**Bokura:** And there is a cliffhanger ! Please don't hate me XD but next chapter we have meetings, perhaps or he could just have a nice little chat with Greta not sure yet ^^ But if you review I will figure it out a lot quicker heheh


	4. A Meeting Of Sorts

**Bokura: **Hey guys! Guess who is back!!! Sorry for not updating sooner…I started school again and when I don't have school I have work …I wouldn't be working so much if a certain manager of mine would come back! **Fumes** ….anyway enough of that….. it seems I am not going to say a lot here…oh I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh….. …. ok ok I'll continue the story before you kill me !

* * *

**Kokoro Wo Hirai Te**

_Normal POV_

_

* * *

  
_

The room sat in silence as all the eyes were looking at the maid in disbelief. The purple haired maid started to shake and sweat started as the sight of all the men looked at her.

"…um… I could have easily mistaken….but….it was clear as day…"

Wolfram stood, slamming his hands on the desk. His lithe form brushed past the maid and stormed out of the hallway to see for himself that there was no Yuuri in the closet. His boots clacked against the marble floor and he turned down the hall seeing the brooms scattered on the floor. He let out a sigh. '_I knew it….he wouldn't come back….Not that I want him to anyway…'_

A hand pressed onto his clothed shoulder and his blonde hair whirled as he turned his head to see his older brother giving a comforted grin. His eyes looked back at the mess on the floor. "Tell that maid to get some rest, she is just hallucinating. Make sure she gets seen by Gisela , meanwhile I'm going back to my room."

His back turned and headed back the way he came and once he got into his room he flopped down on the chair letting out a deep breath. His pale hands covered his forehead and his emerald eyes stared emotionless at the wood that sat under him. _'What would I have done if I saw him standing there?'_

_

* * *

_

Greta stood leaning against her door staring at the man that sat on her bed twiddling his fingers. A mixture of emotions crossed her face; anger, excitement, love, and sadness. She wasn't sure of what to do right at the moment. The only thing she knew was that he couldn't be seen by her papa , not after he finally got over Yuuri. She didn't want to see him go through all that again.

_Wolfram walked the halls lifelessly, trying to act as his soldier self, but it wasn't working , not for Greta. She knew the look in his eyes and the way his stance would crumble as his thoughts floated to Yuuri. Each day she would follow him to make sure he was alright, and that he wasn't hurt or being attacked and each day they ended up in the same place, the place where Yuuri had left. She watched as Wolfram would just sit there and begin to cry cursing Yuuri and himself for falling in love._

_It wasn't until a couple months after Yuuri's departure that she had listened in on an important meeting between the allied nations. _

"_We need to select a king and we need to do it soon! Shin Makoku will go down in flames if we don't!"_

"_Well who exactly do you plan to choose as King? King Yuuri was the one everyone could trust. It's not everyday you find someone like him."_

"_I would not say that sir, you see we have someone in the room right now that could easily take over his spot."_

"_What nonsense are you speaking Waltorana?"_

"_It is not nonsense. If you think about it logically, it would be a perfect position for Wolfram."_

"_I will not allow that to happen."_

"_Why not dear Gwendel. He was the closest to Shibuya was he not? He knows what Shibuya wanted for this country and I believe he would follow the path he has chosen."_

"_How dare you…"_

"_Come now…isn't it time to let your baby brother grow up to be appreciated? You and I both know he deserves it."_

"…_..Wolfram?"_

"…………"

"_You know I must agree. He does seem to have what it takes, besides it will be good to have someone that has been here the entire time. I vote for Wolfram von Bielefield."_

"_Aye!"_

"_I must excuse myself at this time…….Thank you for the new position….I'll do my best….."_

"_Wolfram…."_

_The door swung open at that time and she watched as Wolfram walked off to his room and Greta had run and creaked the door open to find Wolfram throwing the objects in his room before falling to the ground in despair. _

_It was like that for a long time, Wolfram would just do his duties the best to his abilities and each time Greta would listen to him cry each night , pretending to be asleep as she lie in bed to keep him company. _

_It was even worse when he was told that his engagement had been annulled. No tears came like everyone was expecting, no furious blasts, not that it was common with Wolfram anymore since he had a huge image to maintain, nothing. Just silence followed the fact and Greta couldn't help but worry as Wolfram stayed quiet the entire week following. She would try to get him to smile, and when she did she knew it was just a mask he was wearing to get her to stop worrying , but it didn't work. _

"…er Greta? What are you doing?" Yuuri cut in, looking at her with a worried look on his face "you've been out of it for a long time.

"………..why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you have to do that to Papa!! He loved you and you just left! You left me, you left him, you left Conrad and Gwendal and Gunter, and all of Shin Makoku! You never came back not once! You never came to see us , to see how we were doing! I doubt you even thought of us like we thought of you! Do you know how hard it was to just see you leave one day and never come back? It's been ten years Yuuri! Ten! I'm already considered an adult here and yet not once did you stay in our lives!" tears started to fall down as she continued her outburst.

"Greta…." Yuui stood and walked over , wrapping his arms around her taller frame.

"NO!" She pushed his arms away from her , glaring even as tears fell. "you will not touch me! Ten years away and you think you can just come back here and give a smile like you usually do? Well it's not going to work this time Yuuri, not after all this."

"…you're right Greta. I don't deserve it, and I apologize. But I…"

"But what? What reasons will you give me this time Yuuri? It was the right thing to do? Well it wasn't. The right thing to have done would have been to stay. That's what Shinou had planned for you or else you would have never come here in the first place. You left everyone that cared for you. You left your family and for what? To return to that Earth place? What was there Yuuri that you couldn't find here? We had your silly game here, you had people that cared, isn't that all that you needed to be happy?"

"Greta…that isn't all…."

"Then what? Did you want a girl? Is that it? Were you afraid? Afraid of your responsibilities? Afraid of the love Wolfram had for you? Well why should you be?! Sure you were king but we all know that you had everyone's help, even Gwendal took some of the paperwork of your hands. And to live a happy life don't you just want someone to care for you so much they would die for you? You had that Yuuri! You had it and you just let it go out the window! I doubt you even found someone like Papa!"

"….I…."

The door opened at that time and Anissina popped her head in. "Miss Greta are you--- ! So the rumors are true!" Her eyes turned dark and she stormed into the room. "Oh yes, this one will be interesting to see…" She said as she grabbed his ear and tugged him out of the room.

"Where are you taking me???" Yuuri asked in pain trying to get away.

"Simple I figure its time you make your big appearance."

"Wait! Anissina!"

"What is it Greta?"

"I don't…I don't want Papa to know…."

"Don't you think he deserves it Greta? He will only become angered if he finds out everyone knew but him."

"I know…but if we can get Yuuri out of here before then he will never have to know…"

Anissina gave out a sigh. "If you think it'll be best, we won't say anything."

* * *

Grey, brown and blue eyes stared once more at a figure, but this time it wasn't at a young girl, but instead it was at their old king , who looked nervous and gave a gulp of fear.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Yozak claimed giving a smirk as he was relaxed against the chair.

Gwendal stood, storming over to Yuri and grabbing him by the throat. "How dare you show your face here."

Yuuri was struggling to get the large hand off his neck as his head was beginning to become dizzy. Thanks to him Conrad came over and stopped him from killing him. "Gwendal, you need to calm down."

"Calm down! You want me to calm down after all this…this WIMP has done!?"

"I know, I agree with you , but we can't put all the blame on Yuuri."

"And why not?!"

"Because what he did was something we all gave him the option to do."

A knock pounded on the door and they all stood silent as they stared at the door. It began to open and they could see the strands of blond peeking out and Anissina quickly shut it in Wolfram's face.

Surprised, Wolfram's eyes sat widened but quickly turned angered as he pounded once more. "I order you to open this door! Right this moment!"

Everyone glanced at one another and Gwendal stared down at Yuuri.

"Should we let him in?" Conrad whispered.

"I am not sure, it may not be a good idea to show the kid." Yozak claimed now looking towards Gwendal for his opinion.

Gwendal glared even harder. "Why don't we allow him to decide….What do you say Shibuya." He sneered with distaste.

"What's going on in there!"

Yuuri's black eyes looked towards the door and back towards Gwendal. _'There's things I want to say to him….and now's my chance…..'_

"Let him in."

Gwendal looked up at Anissina and nodded. She gave a sigh and pushed herself off the door, opening it as she stood to the side.

"It's about time , what ---…..wait….what is….?" His eyes widened as he stared at the person who was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hello….Wolfram…." Yuuri whispered turning to face the blonde.

"no…..no you can't…." He was shaking his head and finally the papers he was holding dropped to the ground as he ran out of the door to his room.

* * *

**Bokura:** Review please! More reviews , faster of an update…hopefully.


End file.
